


Day One Hundred Forty-Six || It's All a Sham

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [146]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: He just needs a fake girlfriend. Someone to help ward off all these girls who just WON'T leave him alone! Just for a little while. It's not like he'll end up LIKING her...psh, no.





	Day One Hundred Forty-Six || It's All a Sham

He’s never wanted to do  _ anything _ like this. But damn it, he’s getting fed up, and after thinking the subject around and around in circles in his head, Sasuke can only come up with one solution.

If he wants to get all these girls off his back, stalking him and annoying him, he’s got to get himself a girlfriend.

Only one problem...he doesn’t  _ want _ a girlfriend. And he has  _ no idea _ who he’d even ask to fill that role (falsely, of course) who wouldn’t simultaneously drive him crazy because they’re one of the very girls he’s trying to avoid!

And he doesn’t dare ask anyone for help - his brother would call the move shallow, and Naruto would never let it go. He just needs...a stand in! Someone he can point to as an excuse to avoid the crowds of girls (and admittedly some guys) that are clamoring to date him. Can’t date someone if he’s already taken, right?

...well, at least by his own personal preference.

He doesn’t judge. One girl would just be...enough. More than enough, really. Too much.

But what else can he do?

And that’s only the first part of his dilemma. The second question is whether or not he should just...fess up to it to start with. Cuz yeah, leading a girl on and not telling her the actual reason they’re ‘dating’ just feels...crummy. But could he actually get someone to agree to that…? Cuz...it’d be fake. All a sham. A little act to grant him some peace of mind. Would someone really want to go to that length for him? What if they decided they wanted to date someone else? 

Ugh...so complicated...but you wouldn’t think it would be, right?

Sitting in his room, Sasuke reclines in his desk chair, leafing slowly through his yearbook. He’s a senior, now. Kind of...hard to believe. But with everything he’s going to have going on, he just...wants a little peace. Not have to worry about all these people who can’t take no for an answer.

So, he’s looking over his choices.

He’d prefer someone in his own year. So that nixes three-quarters of the school’s population right off the bat, which...isn’t all that large to begin with. He’s got two hundred people in his year. About half of that are girls, which...are the only people he’d consider doing this with. He’s already had to suffer through the mental imagery of what Naruto would pull if he broke down and asked his best friend to fake with him.

Eugh.

Besides, he actually  _ does _ like girls, just...none of the ones that are constantly throwing themselves at him. While there’s nothing wrong with liking guys, he just...doesn’t.

Skimming over another page, he can place most of these faces...simply because they pester him so darn much. Grimacing at most of them, he’s almost starting to wonder if there’s anyone he can try this with.

...and then he sees her.

Hinata. A little on the short side, a little on the curvy side. Neither of which bother him. Long dark hair, pale eyes, rounded cheeks.

Huh...she’s kinda cute.

And also...a problem.

See, he happens to know she’d be one of the few - if not the only - girls that aren’t the sort to bother him. But...the reason he knows that is because she’s been crushing on Naruto  _ hard _ since they were kids. 

Which means...she’d probably never go for it. Not if it meant lowering her chances of being with Naruto.

Even if...Naruto is already (and has been for a long,  _ long _ time) fixated on Sakura.

Who...happens to be very much infatuated with Sasuke.

And Sasuke wants  _ nothing _ to do with her.

It’s so stupidly complicated.

Sasuke sighs, fiddling with the edge of the page. Could he...spin it somehow? Maybe...tell her she’d make Naruto want her more by making him...jealous? Only problem is...that’s a lie. Naruto has no intention of being with anyone but Sakura. He probably wouldn’t even notice if Hinata dated someone else. The only reason he would in  _ this _ case is because it would be Sasuke, his best friend, dating her.

And he doesn’t want to lie to her. She’s too nice for that. Already he’s pretty much made up his mind that he doesn’t want to have the fake pretense of  _ actually _ asking anyone out. They have to be privy to it, too. Especially someone like Hinata.

But how to get her to agree…?

At least he can also be pretty sure that - if she  _ does  _ say no - she probably won’t tell anyone about his little scheme, and thus spoiling the effort completely. He...sort of knows her. At least generally enough. And he doubts she’s the sort to be that mean. Maybe she’s just nice enough to take pity on him and agree?

...only one way to find out.

The coming school day, he casually tries to seek her out. But how to get her alone to ask...he doesn’t want to be overheard, after all. And surely anyone looking on would assume what he’s doing, given he’d be trying to talk to her privately. Sure, that’d work in his favor...if she agreed. And he can’t know if she will. He has a few classes with her, but those are neither private, nor the right time.

After school seems to be his best shot.

Sasuke bobs and weaves through the crowds, struggling to get to his locker and prepare to leave before she does. Slinging his bag over a shoulder, he stands on his toes to try and spot her.

There!

Sneaking his way forward, he manages to break the gap as she says goodbye to a few guys he vaguely knows. Oh...she’s not dating one of them, is she? Uh -

“...Sasuke?”

Well, crap. No backing out now.

Blinking, it takes him a moment to respond. “...Hinata.”

Her brow wilts a hair, looking a bit...confused as to why he’s here. It’s not like they really chat much idly unless they happen to be in the same group. “Do you...do you need something?”

Another pause. “Uh...kinda, yeah. Look, can I...talk to you?”

“...we  _ are _ talking.”

“I mean somewhere more, uh...private.”

...now she looks  _ very _ confused. “Um...sure?”

They slip into a nearby classroom, thankfully vacant of both students and staff. “Look, uh…” Maybe he should have practiced this first… “I’ve been having some...problems.”

“...okay…?”

A hand runs back through his hair. This isn’t at all what he’s really trying to say. “...you know Sakura?”

“Yes.”

“You know how she’s sorta, uh...into me?”

That earns a small laugh...which she quickly cuts off, going pink. “I-I’m sorry -”

“It’s fine. Uh...you see, she just...she won’t leave me alone! And she’s not the only one! I’ve got all these...people coming up to me, trying to...to get me to date them!”

Torn between guilty amusement and clear confusion, Hinata waits for more explanation.

“So...I thought that a way to maybe, uh...get them off my back would be to, uh...to…” This is so going to sound weird. “...pretend to date someone else.”

A blink. Then her expression slowly shifts to surprise. “...you...you mean me?”

“I know how this sounds, and - it’s not that I don’t like you! Actually, you’re a really nice person. And that’s sort of why I’m asking, cuz...well, most people I know wouldn’t be. Not saying that I, uh...that I don’t think you’d make someone a good girlfriend, I just -”

“Sasuke.” Hinata cuts him off gently, and then can’t help another small laugh. “...I think I understand.”

“...you do?”

“You just...need someone to pose as a girlfriend so you can turn them all down gently...right?”

“...something like that.”

Hinata seems to consider that.

“You aren’t, uh...seeing someone already, are you?”

“Me? Oh, n-no. No, I…” She wilts. “...I think you and I b-both know how that’s going…”

Well, that answers his earlier question. “...sorry.”

“Don’t be…” Hinata heaves a gentle sigh. “There’s only so much one can k-kid themselves...right?”

He’s...not sure how to answer that. 

“...all right. I’ll do it.”

“You...you will?”

“I don’t see the h-harm. It’s not like I have anything to lose,” she giggles softly. “We could just...do things as friends. And...have people think otherwise. You know, like...see a movie every so often. Get lunch. Friends can do that! Everyone else will just assume it’s...something else.”

Friends...he wasn’t aware she considered him a friend. “Yeah, that’s...that’s exactly what I was going for.” Sasuke can’t help a relieved grin. “Okay...cool. Thank you, Hinata. Hopefully it’ll get people to just...give me a little space. I’ve got too much else to worry about senior year to want to deal with that.”

She gives him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah...I understand. So, um...how should we...spread the word?”

“I’ll  _ let it slip _ to Naruto tomorrow. With him on it, I’m sure the whole school will know by lunch. Then we’ll just...start the little charade.”

Another laugh. “You know...this actually sounds a little...exciting! Like we’re spies, playing a role to blend in and complete our mission!”

Sasuke can’t help a snort. “Yeah, something like that.”

...that was actually really cute.

“A-anyway, I...I hate to just run, but I have volleyball practice…”

“Oh, no problem! I better get home and get homework done, anyway.”

“Okay!”

“Thanks again, Hinata. Seriously...you’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem! See you tomorrow...boyfriend,” she giggles, letting him open the classroom door and heading down the hall toward the locker rooms.

He watches her go, taking a long moment to realize he’s grinning. Another moment to...realize why.

...oh no. No, no. This is an act. A joke. 

He is  _ not _ going to end up liking her!

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee :3c This is a fun concept I hinted at in...another piece I couldn't find, whoops. This one isn't related to it, but I've wanted to do this lil trope ever since! Hopefully another prompt will let me give it a part two, cuz...that's when it'll get good! But for today I just had time to sort of...intro the idea. The lovely limits of writing things daily, lol
> 
> Anywho, it's late, I'ma go sleep! Thanks for reading~


End file.
